My little CHERUB
by Future Mrs. Fang
Summary: Maximum Ride CHERUB Xover. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is my first Fanfic so bear with me. I just randomly got the idea for a Maximum Ride/ CHERUB crossover and thought it would be awesome. Tell me if you want more :D**

Max POV

The wind tickled my wings and I was in a surprisingly good mood. I had actually agreed to play air tag with Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. Even Iggy joined in. Fang was deep in though (as usual) and had decided to fly ahead. It was his idea to go to London anyway. Yup that's right, we were going to London. We left Dr. … uh Mom's house and launched off into the air with no destination planned. That's when the O- talkative-one chimed in saying that we needed a break and should go to London because he's always wanted to go there. Well _okay_… 

Whooping, Gazzy darted up into the air

"IM IT! Your going DOWN Max!"

"In your dreams!" I laughed. We circled each other making cutthroat coments.

Then the nails came. Or what felt like nail. Millions of red hot nails. Pounded one by one into my skulll. Over and over again. My brian burned and ached wanting to explode out of my head. The pain was worse than anything I've ever felt. _Oh please,_ I whimpered, _just let me die. Rite now. End the pain._

Then I blacked out.

3rd person POV

Max's wings collapsed around her and she plummeted like a rock.

"guys what happened," Iggy asked, sensing something was wrong. Nudged snapped out of her momentary lapse and shot down after max as fast as she could muttering "wheres fang? Wheres fang? Wheres fang?"

"WHERE IS MAX!?" Iggy hollered, sounding madder than he ever had. Hes blind for crying out loud! Why doesn't anyone ever tell him anything.

"Max fell." Gazzy whispered.

"SHIT!" Iggy roared "GO GET FANG!" He flew down to max following the shift in air current that she left behind.

Nudge POV

Im almost there!

"Max don't worry ill catch you." i put on an extra burst of speed. The ground was looking pretty close right about now. I caught up to max and grabbed her in my arms. OMG SHES SO HEAVY. I felt myself being pulled closer and closer to the ground. I flapped my wings harder and hard trying to stay up.

"IGGY!" I yelled at the figure flying down.

"IGGY HELP! IGGY I CANT HOLD HER!" there was some kind of boarding school looking place right below me. Everyone was wearing different color shirts. There was a wall around it. It tried to pull Max over onto the other side of he wall. She'd kill me when she wakes up if someone found us.

If she wakes up.

I felt tears rolling down my face as I looked at the unconscious Max. Iggy showed up and snatched max out of my arms. He started murmuring curses under his breath. "Nudge her heart is abnormally fast. It never has been like this before. We have to set her down NOW." He launched over to an uninhabited place near the wall and laid her down carefully.

"Im so, so sorry max." he whispered so softly, I don't think I was supposed to hear that. So I backed up as Iggy talked to Max, while checking her pulse. I wiped away my tears. Usually Iggy comforted _me_ when max had a brain attack while fang took care of her.

But WHERE THE HELL IS FANG.


	2. Truths

Max POV

I tried to moan but nothing came out. Why was my body aching so much? Oh yeah. Stupid Jeb. This is not the way to get someone to forgive you. I am officially giving him the silent treatment. My eyes fluttered open. Fluttered – that sounds so fairy tale happy ever after. Ew. I would never use that word if it wasn't the only way to describe my awaking.

"Your akwake." Fang exhaled. I looked up and fang was right there. As in RIGHT there. I was sitting on his lap. Oh god. I squirmed, trying to find a way to get out of his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, im Max Ride remember?"

"Everyday." Huh? "Max, don't do that again. Please." His eyes were slightly red – was fang _crying?_ I smirked

"Were you crying?" he looked right into my eyes and it was like I was seeing into his soul. His eyes flashed the same fear and concern that they did when I tried to take out my chip. The eyes that tied my stomach up into knots,

"I'm sorry Fang." I whispered He pulled my head to his warm, hard chest. I was too tiered to protest, and maybe I stayed because it felt so good to be in fangs arms. Wait WHAT!? I leapt up out of fangs lap and felt a rush of blood to my head so I steadied myself against a tree. I heard Iggy wake up,

"Max!" He called out running over and pulling me into a _huge_ bear hug. Was this Iggy we were talking about? And how did he know were I was!? That's one thing I will never be able to figure out. You're ok, you're ok, Iggy kept whispering into my hair.

"Yes Iggy I'm ok, and not that I don't appreciate this display of affection but you are squishing me." Iggy heard me even though my voice was muffled against his chest.

He pulled back and held me at arms length.

"Max I am so, so sorry. I can't believe I didn't hear you fall. I hate not being able to see. Yesterday was probally my worst fear come true, not being able to save someone because I'm _blind" _He said with a sneer on the last word. Why is he acting all sorry?

"Um Iggy it's not like I haven't fallen out of the sky before, no big deal. Plus Fang caught me." Iggy looked from Fang and back to me.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I said slowly.

"Max Fang didn't catch you… Nudge did."

… WHAT!?

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total had woken up and were listening intently as Iggy retold yesterdays story to my shocked face.

"Nudge apparently couldn't let Iggy get all the talking time. As soon as he was done she leapt over and threw her arms around me.

"Max! I did it Max! I caught you! But then I couldn't hold you because you are so heavy! I eat as much as you but I definitely don't weigh that much. But Iggy came! He helped me carry you down. Apparently this was the worst one yet because –"

She took one look at my face and stopped sheepishly, then snuggled down into my lap. My little Nudge had caught me. This was new. Its hard for me to think that shes growing up. Shes been so strong these last few weeks. I'm so proud of her. I was only 12 when I took over being the leader and the Flock's mom. Great, this was not the time to get all sentimental.

"Are you crying max?"

"No sweetie, I'm just proud of you." I quickly came to my senses, _where were we? _I leapt up and did a quick 360 of the area. My eyes landed on Iggy's face. Was that a?

"IGGY WHY DO YOU HAVE A BLACK EYE!? Did erasers come? Why didn't anyone tell me! Report are you guys okay?" my brain spun thinking of al the horrible things that could have happened while I was unhelpfully passed out. Iggy claped his hands over his ears.

"Stop! Your as bad a Nudge. No, erasers didn't come. Actually… Fang… gave me this. Because I didn't catch you…" Iggy stammers.

My eyes turn on Fang and give him a death glare that would have sent Hades back to where he came from. Nobody hurts my flock. _Nobody. _I slowly advanced on a weary Fang.Fang would soon have no hands to punch with. Or no feet to kick with. Or a head to breath Or – Sombody, not the flock, had cleared his throat. I whipped around and into a fighting stance in front on my flock. Fang would have to wait. He didn't look like an Eraser but maybe this was just another version.

"What do you want?" I snarled and stared him right in the eye.

"I saw you guys land yesterday." The stranger said with authority but I saw a flicker of caution in his eyes. He didn't know where he stood with us. Good.

Wait did he just say _land? _

"Yes I saw you land." Oh please not another Angel. "You 6 are quite special." I held two fingers behind my back and pointed up. I had to be ready to do an Up and Away as soon as needed.

"Yeah my mommy thinks so too. Who are you." I asked with authority.

"Oh excuse me for not introducing my self, I am Dr. Terrence McAfferty, More fondly known as Mac." He said in a think brittish accent. "And you are?" hah I had to laugh.

"Nice try, Terry." Mac didn't hold back, a huge smile lit up his face. What was WITH this guy?

_Max,_ Angels voice rang in my head. _I think I found a new power._ Oh great. Why am I not surprised? I let out an internal sigh. _Not now Ang._

_No. It can help. _she said forcefully.

Before I could say anything Angel lept forwards with a determined look on her face.

"Do you work for Itex or the School?" A dazed look came over Mac's face.

"No. ive only heard myths but didn't know if it actually exsited."

"Will you EVER tell anyone about our wings?"

"Of course not."

"Good. That will be our little secret. So is this place for good and can we stay? Oh Total too!" Total let out a grunt of approval.

"Its definitely good, and I was just going to offer you guys a place here."

Angel turns away from a befuddled Mac and grins.

"I can make people tell the truth!"


	3. What Now?

Chapter 3 – Orange shirts. 

**Hello my compodrés! Hey sorry I haven't written in AGES. I've really wanted to but I've been SO BUSY! Basketball Monday Tuesday Thursday and Friday and volleyball Wednesday and Saturday. Plus homework and studying for exams!!! AHHHH!!! Although exams are over now huzzah!**

**Im on Christmas break now and hopefully ill have more time to write. Oh just by the way I just realized that Zara should be chairperson but I cant be bother to change it now… plus Mac is cool. Ummm what else… oh yeah. Fax will come in later. Working up to it. sorry its kind of slow… I don't really know where I'm going with this yet. Still waiting for that brilliant idea to ping pong into my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: No im not James Patterson or Robert Muchamore. And I realize I don't own these guys. Although I wish I could. **

"Cool!" Gazzy and Nudge yelped in unison. The both hurriedly launched questions and a devilishly grinning Angel. I stood there and let this mull over. This new 'gift' may actually come in handy.

_Think about it max_

Ugh. Your still here? I know I should be kind of more relieved that I know its my… you know… _dad _and not some random psycho. Although having your dad read your thoughts is semi disturbing.

_Glad to know I'm appreciated_

I sighed. Think about what?

_Angels gift_

_  
_Why? Silence. Jeez you would think I would get at least a little respect from my dad of all people. And why do I have to think about it!? I have thought about it and – Oh man.

"ANGEL I FORBID YOU TO EVER USE THIS ON ANY OF THE FLOCK!" Fang and I spit out at the same time.

There was no WAY Angel was going to force me to say anything. Especially… well let's just say things, things that need to be kept far, far away from Fangs ears.

"Mac 'ole pal, I think it would be in your best interest if you kept all this to yourself." Iggy said slapping Mac on the back. I think all of us had forgotten he was even there. I let out a breath. Why did I forget such a simple thing!? We could have said way too much. I still don't really trust this Mac person. I guess it's just in my blood.

"Nice one Iggy." I murmur stepping up to Mac.

"I know." He grins. I roll my eyes. Guys have such big egos. I put on my, I'm-the-boss-and-we-both-know-it face and faced Mac.

"So-" I began but Mac cut me off.

"Look I don't know who you guys are but I hope to learn, very much so actually. You're exactly what we are looking for."

"Which is?"

"Agents." Huh? What did he mean? I glanced over at fang to see if he understood. Fang discreetly shrugged his shoulders. Guess not. Mac reached into his bag and pulled out 6 bright orange shirts with an angel holding a gun on the front. Great, angels with guns, just what is this world coming to? Shame on me, why do things still end up surprising me? I would think being mutant hybrid bird kids who have a talking dog and fight mutant wolf men with a 6 year old mind reader and a blind kid who can make bombs kinda sums it all up.

"Guys welcome to CHERUB."

After a few more minutes discussion with Dr. McAfftery who refused to explain himself until we got into his office I caved in.

"Fine well come! But I'm not agreeing to anything." I huffed and looked at Mac impatiently. "Well what are you waiting for?" Mac shook his head lightly with a smile on his face.

"First I need all of you to put on these orange shirts, then follow me." He turned around and started to walk away. "Oh and don't be shocked if no one speaks to you." What the heck? Mac tossed a shirt to each of us and we threw them on over our shirts. I unwillingly followed Mac over into the main part of wherever this was. As we reached the end of the woods a huge obstacle course looking thing loomed ahead. Kind of like the ones they used to test us with at the school… only friendlier. I hoped.

"Max?" Gazzy looked up at me and a chunk of blond hair in need of a cut fell into his searing blue eyes. He was really going to break some hearts when he got older.

"Yeah Gaz?"

"Well if you approve and everything, I really, really want to stay hear. It's so cool and every one is friends and that climbing thing looked like the BEST thing ever! And…" he trailed off. Gazzy rarely asks for anything, he's amazing that way. How could I not give in to such a request?

"We'll try." I tell him, not to burst his bubble if in fact things went horribly wrong. As they tend to do.

An Asian girl with cropped black hair launched herself out of the glass doors that looked like they lead into some kind of dinning hall and tore down the path we were walking on, besides herself with laughter. Glancing up she noticed Mac and slowed down to a casual stroll.

"Hi Mac." She grinned sheepishly.

"Headed off to meet James are we Kerry?" He teasingly cocked and all knowing eyebrow.

"Nah that little git is on a mission." She smiled with a far away look in her eyes.

"Well I heard from inside sources that he's coming back today."

"Really!?" her eyes lit up at the thought of this 'James' guy coming back. "Away. I poured Tabasco, salt and pepper into the guys' pudding. Thought I'd fancy a head start. Not that I need it." she laughed. "They'll probally realize it in about, 3, 2 –"

"KERRY!!!" Bellowed a group of guys and the doors slammed open once again.

"That my que." Kerry laughed and off she ran. She seemed like someone I might consider being friends with. You know, if it's possible for Avian-Americans to have normal friends. Four guys, blond twins a taller and a shorter brunette, raced past shouting and chiding Kerry to no end. It was rather quite amusing to watch.

"Poor guys." Mac chuckled as we continued on towards wherever he was taking us.

Coming up on a building that I took to be our destination we passed a bunch of fields. Lots of guys and girls were running around playing soccer and such. It looked to me like in the Girl vs Guy games, the guys were getting _owned._ Nothing like that to lighten a mood.

Not that I care or anything but a lot of the guys didn't have a shirt… and I didn't mind one bit. Although I bet Fang would look hotter than any of those guys shirtless.

MAX, STOP! Ew where are these thoughts coming from? Although… STOP IT MAX!

I sheepishly stole a glance at Fang and Iggy up a bit ahead. Fang was whispering at a speed and volume that human ears were probally incapable of hearing. I assumed Fang was describing what this place looked like. I soon found out I was wrong; he was describing stuff that was defiantly not the view.

Some other adult had come over and he and Mac were having an intense conversation so we stopped by the side of the field. Every girl and I mean EVERY GIRL turned to look at Fang and Iggy.

And they knew it. It made me sick. Don't these people have anything better to do!? I felt anger flair up inside of me. With the guys it was just the opposite. Iggy turned profile to the girls and casually ran his finger through is white blond hair. Show off. I don't think Iggy is capable of going more than an hour with out thinking of girls. And now he's got a whole truck full ogling him. At least Fang isn't – you've got to be kidding me.

Fang mimed being hot and lifted his shirt up to wipe his forehead, flashing his toned abs to _everybody_. What the hell was his problem!? This was IT. I stormed up to them and shoved them both.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"Sorry mom I didn't know we weren't allowed to have fun anymore." Iggy mocked.

"Unless you're jealous." Fang monotone with a tiny glint in his eye that let me know he was enjoying this was too much. I stepped up and tilted my face to his growling.

"What did –" I started when Mac cleared his throat.

"Really, I don't know how you two managed to not kill each other without me around to call it off. Shall we." He gestured towards the building that held his office. Still fuming I strode forward in front of the flock. Shallow, disrespectfully, sexist, egotistical-

"Were here." Mac said interrupting my rant and opening a door.

We all plopped down on chairs in his office and I sat purposefully as far away as I could from he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"Well what now." Nudge blurted out.


	4. Like Spies?

**Hey everyone. This chapter really goes nowhere. Sorry for that. And I guess for a while the fax will generally be implied. Any ideas to get me going are gold.**

**Cheers**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Max POV**

"_what now?" nudge asked._

Mac looked at us and smiled warmly.

"This" he said gesturing with his hand. "Is CHERUB."

"no freakin duh." Iggy monotoned. Good old Ig. Even I cracked a smile. Mac sighed patiently.

"CHERUB is a top secret branch of MI6. Adults never expect kids to be out to get them. Criminals use children all the time. People let there gaurds down for kids and that's where we have our advantage. At CHERUB we train kids to be agents and work in the field."

I slowly glanced around and saw all the flocks eyes light up. And I have to admit this was pretty cool. Sorta.

"Like spies?!" the Gasman asked in awe.

"More or less." Mac laughed. I shot Gazzy a look. We weren't getting into anything just yet. Who was I to trust this guy. Yes I know Angel made

"That's just fine and dandy thanks for sharing but what do we have to do with anything?"

Mac looked puzzled. "I want you to join of course. I can already tell you guys will make perfect agents."

Woah. Agents. Even I had to admit that was pretty dang awesome. Maybe this will make out lives admit to a little more. There's not much you can do as a mutant avian hybrid without people asking questions.

"First you guys need to take the exams which im sure will be no problem for you. Then you guys tell me if you accept my offer or not." My mind was still stuck on the word exam. I lept out of my chair.

"No way not a chance deals off. We are NOT taking any tests." I shuddered inwardly as visions of examining tables and needles stabbed through my head. "A and U guys" I commanded, about to unfurl my wings.

"Wait!" Mac cried out. "Wait you've got it all wrong. I don't know what has gone on in your past but I'm sure it's not pretty. These exams aren't anything to get upset about; an obstacle course, a test of math and science, school stuff, karate, and a few physical and mental strength test."

I slowly calmed down.

"Im not upset" I snapped.

_Angel, is he telling the truth._

_Yeah max he is. We can trust him completely. Hes a good guy. And he realllllly wants to know about us. But in a good way._

_Okay sweetie. _I guess we can trust this guy. Good guys are hard to come by in this day and age, I should know. So far the only decent ones are Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. That has to be saying something..

_Max what about total?_

Right Total. I almost forgot about him. He was still in Fangs bag. This might be difficult.

"Let me ask you something first Mac." I asked.

"Anything."

"Whats your policy on dogs?" Fang reached in and pulled out a squirming Total.

"Hey watch it with the man handling buddy. I don't come cheep." Total gruffed. Mac was staring at us with such utter shock and disbelief it took all my wits not to totally lose it. I guess nudge has less wits than me. She had slid off her chair she was laughing so hard. Gazzy and Angel, holding total, followed suit. Iggy had tears in his eyes from the silent laughter. Fang and I locked eyes and both splint into matching grins. Times like these always make me feel so… happy. With all of us laughing… I don't worry about saving the world or when were all going to get dates printed on the back of our necks.

After we all had a good laugh at Mac expense we waited to hear what he had to say.

"He talks."

"Obviously." Total rolls his eyes. That set us all off again.

"well, um dogs aren't usually allowed on CHERUB campus… I've had to say no many times before."

"I'm not stay if totals not." Angel said firmly.

"Its all of us or non of us." I told Mac. He looked undiciding still. But I could tell he really wanted us here. So I did something very un-max like.

"I'm Max. Im about to trust you with some smidgets of our exciting lives. If I do will you let total stay and be an agent aswell?"

"Its possible…"

"Yes or no."

"Fine. Tell me about yourselfs and total can stay. Lets start with your names, hm and ages if that not to personal for you lot?"

"Good. Well I'm Max 14." I couldn't tell if the flock wanted to use our real names or our real fake names. That sounded weird. Hah ill just leave it up to fang. I nudged him with my foot.

"I'm Nick.14 too" Real fake names it is. One by one the flock reeled off their names.

"Jeff. same"

"Tiffany hyphen Krystal Butterfly. Im almost 12" Mac had to raise his eyebrows at that one. Who wouldn't?

"Captin Terror." I gave him a look. "Fine, Zypher. 8"

"Ariel. 6"

"nice to meet you all. To tell you the truth you all look a lot older than you are. Im afraid that we only have agents 10 and up but we still house you and train kids from young ages to be CHERUBS when you come of age." Gazzy looked a little defeated and I gave his arm a little sqeeze. He would be a Cherub when he got older anyway. That is, if we accepted

"as you know," I started. "were different. We were born in a lab called the school where they are illegal genetic engineers. They stuck us with these." At that I unfurled my wings. They tested on us every day. We escaped with a man called jeb and hid out. He left us and for the past 7 months we've been on the run from evil erasers- half human half wolf- trying to kill us and saving the world in the mean time. No big deal. Plus we have a few, uh specialties. You'll have to find those out on your own. Plus we eat a lot. Let go take those exams." I stood up and flounced out with dignity. Good I still had the upper hand with our powers.

The flock and Mac walked out after me.


	5. At the Dojo

Mac said the first exam was in the dojo. I've never done any martial arts. Not that I've had the chance. I don't really see the white coats training us in karate. They know we'll just beat them. Wimps.

We stepped into the dojo and put on white bathrobe looking things. Mac led us up to a guy that looked a little older than nudge but definitely shorter. We had to fight him? Piece of cake.

"Piece of cake." Fangs hot breath tickled my ear.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I turned around and let a very un-max like giggle come from my lips. Fang wearing white wasn't something that happened very often.

"don't you look just _lovely" _he snarled and stalked away. Teasing Fang was just one of the little joys in my life.

"Guys this is Bruce, he's one of the best martial artist that have come through CHERUB a first dan black belt. He'll go easy on you at first so don't worry. Rules are first to submit five times wins. Who goes first?

"Me!" Nudge lept up and onto the mat. I walk up to her and whispered

"go easy on him okay?"

"sure max."

Bruce bowed to her and nudge giggled, bowing as well.

"do you always have to bow? That's kind of funny don't you think?" bruce launched a kick, trying to sweep her off her feet. Nudge just lept up out of the way and smashed a foot into his chest, winding him. That's my girl. "I mean I guess you pay respects but come on, in a real fight nobody really cares if you respect them or not." He tried to stand but nudge grabbed his shoulders and buckled his knees, forcing him down. Then nudged straddled him and pinned down his arms and legs. "they just want to tear off your head."

He struggled and flailed but was no match for nudges grip.

"I submit." He exhaled. Nudge rolled over and helped him up.

"you're cute but you shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

Bruce actually managed to get nudge to submit one but the rest were all hers. He fought with a kind of dumfounded expression at how someone could fight so good when she's spending all her time talking. I've lived with her for all my life and I still don't know how she does it. It was fairly amusing to watch. I looked over to see what mac thought. He was just flipping shut a cell phone and was talking quitly to a defeted bruce.

Nudge rand up and threw her arms around me and high fived iggy.

"I was good wasn't I max? I didn't go hard on him just like you said."

"brilliant Nudge."

"Yeah!" gazzy chipped in. "you totally owned him."

"Okay, Zephyr and Ariel, you don't have to take the exams if you want. If you all agree I will take you all without fuss."

"I want to go." The gasman said.

"Be my guest."

Bruce and Gazzy faced off on the mat. It was a bit more fair then with nudge, gazzy being just 8. but there was still no way a mutant hybrid was going to lose to a mere human.

"I submit." Bruce gasps out for the fifth time.

"You guys are incredible." Dr. McAfftery praised.

"We know." Gazzy said, stumbling up "Plus I was going easy. You should see us when we _try." _

Just then the girl we saw earlier walked in and quickly stripped down and threw on the white robe.

"You needed me Dr. Mac?" she said surveying the room.

"Hey Brucey, breaking any legs?" she, (kerry?) I couldn't remember walked up to him.

"Not a chance" he mumbled. That made me smile.

"Thanks for coming Kerry, these 6 here are amazingly strong fighters. And they've never had any training, which is pretty unbelieveable. I need you to rotate with bruce so he gets a rest."

"Sure thing." She walked up to me and stuck out her hand "Hi im Kerry. Want to spar?"

"Max." I said taking it. "Just so you know, you have no chance. Well probally more than that guy bruce."

She grinned. "and you look like a much better fight than those guys."

"Duh" I smiled back.

We stepped onto the mat and bowed. I could already tell she was going to be a different fight than erasers. She had training and wasn't a brainless killing machine. Kerry stood there sizing me up like a good opponent. She looks like a decent person. Too bad I had to take her down. I opted for the fail safe round house kick. But I was too slow. Kerry blocked my kick with lightning speed and lashed out with her fist. I caught it and twisted her around and flipped her to the ground. She rolled and staggered up. Fighting on land was a lot different than fighting in the air. I mean you can really pin someone to the sky can you? I turned my back on kerry and she took my bait and swept me face down into the floor. Kerry had me pinned down, hoping I would submit. As if. I rolled over so I was lying on her and brought my elbow back hard enough to give her a bloody nose but not enough to break it.

"I submit." Kerry said leaping up to clean her nose.

She walked back on to the mat with her head held high. Wishful thinking. I hated to beat up this girl who could be a potential actually friend. I wasn't quite sure. I haven't had much experience in that department.

2 minutes later Kerry was submitting for the 5th time. I gave her a hand and haulded up her bruised body.

"sorry." I murmered.

"no hard feelings mate." I held back a smile. British accents were just so amusing.

Iggy went up against Bruce. I don't think that anyone had figured out Iggy was blind yet which was pretty funny.

Woah.

I don't think ive ever watched iggy fight before. Its… well amazing.

He fights and blocks and moves around the mat with such grace… the rest of the flock was looking kinda stunned too. Except Fang. He never looks anything. 'cept sometimes, when hes with me.

Sheez I shouldn't be thinking that. Its so not true.

"Okay I submit! I submit! I submit!" Bruce calls out after only the second round "Mate, you have some fine skills on ya."

Iggy bowed mockingly. "Thanks."

Last was fang and kerry. As they stood facing each other on the mat I watched kerry size up Fangs fighting skills. Looked like that wasn't all she was sizing up. Jealously surged through me and I felt my fists clench.

Through all three spars so far, kerry found some way to be lying on some part of fang. I don't know why but I wanted to kill her.

"Chill out max, they're only fighting. No need to be jealous." Iggy smirked.

"I'm not jealous." I growled.

"Of course you aren't." he rolled his eyes. "Trust me max, I know things."

"oh yeah?" I challenged. What could he possibly know.

"I know about the cave."

Oh.

He could know that.

Now I could have acted cool and collected or totally irrational. Me being me I picked the latter.

"How the HECK did you find out about that!?" I whisper – yelled shoving him in the chest.

"Your not the only one fang talks to. He IS my best friend." I stalked away and turned back to the fight. they were on their last bit. Fang picked up kerry and flung her to the floor and threw him self on top of her. He whispered something to her, his face inches away. WHAT THE HELL!?

In the split second I was about to confront the traitors I felt Iggy's hands grab my waist and pull me back, making me slam into him.

"Max…" he warned. Fang rolled off kerry and brushed himself off, walking back to us. He barely glanced over in my direction. Iggy sniggered behind me.

"What now." I hissed.

"Fangs jealous."

"Whats _he _jealous of."

Iggy squeased my hips where his hands still kept me from biting Kerry and or Fangs head off.

"Me." Ugh. I squirmed out of iggys grip and gave him a wasted death glare and went and stood with Nudge and Angel.

I brushed past Fangs shoulded on the way and couldn't help remarking,

"Im surprised you didn't kiss her as well."

Fang gave me one of his rare but wonderful, heart melting, time stopping smiles.

"Nah, black haired girls aren't my type." Loser. I smiled and smashed my heel into his foot as I took my place with the girls. I still saw him wince in pain. Serves him right.

"Well that was definitely interesting." Mac concluded.

It sure was. Sexist pigs.


	6. Mickey

**Hello my dearest readers. Long time no post. Im such a lousy updater so when I do, please appricate :D **

**Im writing in different P's of V's this time cuz I feel like it. Cept a rare minority can actually do fang with SOME relation to how it possibly is so im not risking it yet **

**oh and tell me if you want shorter but more frequent chapters or longer (ish :D) but less frequent. Dudes. 250 hits and 11 reviews? Shame Shame**

**Hehe wanna noe what I find funny? How people say read and review and the END of the chapter… uh yes because if im looking there chances are I haven't read the story yet. Not. **

**:D**

Nudge POV

Mac walked us back to the main building and took us one by one into an office room. Iggy went first and came out looking kind of disgusted. Oh great, just what I need. I am NOT eating anything dead. Nuh uh not gonna happen.

"Tiffany- Krystal? Your next." Mac stuck his head out. Oh fun

I have no idea what we were supposed to do there. I felt my stoumach. Man I'm hungry. Mac said they had food but I haven't seen anything. Shame on them. I stepped into a room with huge windows, man that view was pretty. As I was expaining this to Mac I bounced toward the table.

"OOO look a chicken!" how cool! "Its such a pretty chicken! Does it have a name? Oh can I name it please? How about mickey? Like that song 'oh mickey your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind hey mickey!"

"Uh Tiffany- Krystal?" Dr. McAfferty cleared his throat. I grinned sheepishly. Oops. Not my fault if people temp me with subjects to talk about.

"Well you next test is this; You need to kill the chicken." And that IDIOT handed me a freaking KILLING PEN. Who did he think I WAS?! I opened my mouth

"You have serious ISSUES!! Why would I EVER kill a poor chicken!! Not even MAX could get me to kill a living animals life. Erasers don't count though. I'm completely veggie just so you know and I would NEVER end Mickey's life!! You inconsiderate word im not going to say because Max would get mad." I lept up and stomped out of the room, slaming the door. The whole flock was staring at me.

"What?" I skipped over and sat down in between Angel and Gazzy. Mac the evil Mr. Kill Poor Mickey With This Pen of Doom and Death came out and said it was Fangs turn. I glared at fang with my best death glare, daring him to go in and kill that chicken. He turned around and met my stare with one of his own. The why-are-you-acting-so-weird-don't-spazz-out-im-not-going-to-do-anything-stupid look. Hes pretty good at giving looks. Man I wonder if Iggy killed the chicked. i opened my mouth and turned to Iggy

"Hey Ig –"

He cut me off. "I didn't"

Good. Cuz if he had…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

3rd Person POV

Fang opened the door and walked in to the table with a chicken on it. If that weireded him out he didn't let on.

"Hello Nick. I need you to kill this chicken." Dr. McAffterty instrucked. He wondered what nick would do. These children were so interesting. He looked up and met fangs eyes.

Fang stared at him with out any emotion. Shocker.

"Now to kill the chicken all you need to do is –"

"Are you my superior or just anyone." Fang monotoned. Dr. McAfferty looked taken aback. No one had asked him that before. It certainly _does_ make a difference.

"I am your superior and leader." He commanded.

Fang reached over, took the pen, spun the chicken so it wasn't facing him and pierced the vein.

Turning around fang walked out with his hands in his pockets.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Max POV

I stood up and marched into the room, passing Fang. He briefly mad eye contanct with me and I saw pain flicker in his eyes. It looked like he was forced to do something he really didn't want to. Great. If this guy was hurting my flock, he would soon be lying in a hospital bed no dout.

"Hi Max, great to see you."

"Yup. Im pretty glad I took time out of my busy schuedual to come down here on my own free will to talk to you as well." Mac rolled his eyes.

_Max do you always have to be so disrespectful to authority._

_Yup. _

I think I head the voice sigh in exasperation. If, ya know, voices can sigh.

"Well Max you see that vien running along this chickens neck." He pulled out a sharp pen. Im not getting good vibes from this. "All you have to do is stab it." Ohkay… well I've heared stranger things but still…

"You want me to kill the chicken."

"Yes."

"Uh huh." He keep holding out the pen to me. Why the heck would I kill this chicken. I guess if I wanted to get into this school place I would have too. But who would ever just kill a chicken for no reason?

"Are you on my side or the enemy's?"

"Does it matter." Of course it does! Why would anyone think that doesn't make all the difference? I reached out and picked up the pen.

"Yeah it does." I snapped the pen I half. "the only person I respond to is Maximum Ride." Then I dropped the pen into the trash and walked out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kerry's POV

Ow. I was bruised and sore all over. Those kids really know how to fight. And that girl was clearly the best, if not the strongest. Max I think it was. I wonder if we could be friends.

BANG BANG BANG

Someone pounded on the door before shoving it open.

"Yes do come in." I laughed as Gabrielle flounced in followed by kyle.

"Come on Ker, were all going to meet james. You coming." Duh. I lept up and ran my fingers through my hair before following them out the door.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said as I fell in step with them.

"Well yeah I do. Either you guys are snogging each others faces off or you not speaking and him groveling to get you back. Didn't know what is was this time." Kyle teased. Well if you could call it teasing. I guess it was kinda the truth.

"Sod off, you know I love him." I punched him in the gut.

"Ow what was that in aid of?" he grimanced.

"For being a prick, now let's go I see a cherub car pulling up."

James POV

I pulled up in one of cherubs cars with Ewart. As soon as we stopped, I lept out. God that guy was annoying as hell. He was all over me because he saw me kissing goodbye to sarah before we left. Sheez he doesn't understand. Its not like I'll ever see her again. Or like Kerry will find out.

Kerry. My chest hurt I missed her so much.

"James!" a familiar voice cried out. Kerry's here.

"Kerry you're here!" I turned and opened my arms and she flew into them. Aw she was so cute when she was acting all lovey dovey. Instead of beating me up. Yup sarah was great but shes no Kerry. Mm I need a snog. i grabbed kerrys face and kissed it. Oh yeah I missed this a lot.

"Oi mate what are we road kill?" Kyle yelled and he, bruce, callum, conner and Gabrielle came over and slapped him on the back.

"Nah your not forgotten, got you lot lollies from Japan."

"Cheers" the said ripping into the bag. I took Kerrys hand and the seven of us walked back to the dorms. Maybe I could get kerry to right my mission repot… I could claim I'm tired and all. Yeah that'd be great.

"Hey James guess what?" bruce asked.

"You finally got a girlfriend?" Everyone laughed excluding bruce.

"Ha ha your so funny. Nah there's 6 new kids getting examed."

"Yeah they're fantastic. Brilliant in the Dojo. Totally owned Bruce" Her eyes glazed over for a sec. Wonder what that's about.

"Really? What are their ages?" Callum asked.

"um theres 3 14 year olds, two guys and a girl, a girl bout Laurens age and two red shirts, looked like brother and sister. That's what I heard Mac say but they look a lot older. "

"A girl eh?" I asked "Is she hot?"

"OOoOoO" The guys chorused.

"Kerry I don't get why you don't just dump him now? You deserve so much better." Bruce shook his head.

"Honestly I don't know." She scoffed letting go of my hand.

"Aww Kerry come on, don't do that, you know I love you right?" I pleaded kissing her on the cheek. I hate breaking it off with kerry right when I get back from a mission.

"I can't wait for you to meet the new girl, shed kick your arse in a second."


	7. Idiots

**Hang me, shoot me, stab a spear through my chest!**

**Im so sorry I haven't written in forever!!!!! I've been getting back into school and making sure I haven't failed anything.**

**Yet. So je suis tres desole! ****Well i'm going to TRY to at LEAST update once a week. Hopefully twice. All my friends ditched me and changed honor pass so there's nothing to do now. Woe is mine. **

**Yes I realize this story is going nowhere but finally! This chap is done and things will now start to happen! If you have ideas then tell me and you will be my new favorite persons ever!**

Iggy POV

'Intelligence test.' That's the last thing we had to do. These guys had already make us do all these mindless time wasting tasks. Psh, like we cant swim to the bottom of the pool. Sheez, I snickered to myself and we walked into a seemingly small room. These people call themselves SPIES. They think their SMART. They don't even know im BLIND. IDIOTS. Well I'd show them

"Ig. What are you going to do? You cant read." Max whisped to me as we sat down at a desk.

Hm, sturdy desk, these people had money.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes for her benefit as Mac came around a placed a packet of paper on my desk and a pen.

"You may begin."

Why thank you.

Max POV

Mac told us the time was over. Dang… and I thought fighting erasers was hard. Us avian Americans are smarted than the average American. Or brit in this case but not ever having gone to school (except for that horrible time at the-FBI's-spawn-of-evil-that-shall-never-be-named-house) does make an impact when your trying to do something as time wasting as this.

Mac collected our papers and let out a tiny gasp and his eyes were as wide as plates.

And Iggy lost it. he was laughing like a mad man and pounding the desk with his hand.

"Oh MAN!" he kept yelling "this is CLASSIC"

The test slipped from Mac's hand and fell to the floor. Of course I leapt up and snatched it up before he could pick it up again. Oh Iggy, what have you gotten into this time? Fang leaned over my shoulder as I read the first page and flipped it over to read the back shaking from laughter. Iggy had written in bold yet messy letters across the page

HEY IM **BLIND**

GUESSYOU

WHAT!?FREAKIN

IDIOTS!

MAX POV

We were all back in the office where all this started. Dr. McAfferty was behind his desk trying to look all formal. He cleared his throat and smiled at us

"As you all probably know you have passed above and beyond what was required to pass the exams and you all exceed the requirements for becoming a cherub agent."

"So…?" Fang asked. Whoa that was strange. I would have thought Fang couldn't care less about this. But he sounded... well eager. Fang and eager never thought I'd hear those two words together in a sentence.

"Well of course you guys have been accepted! All I need is for you to agree and then there's the matter of names but that's all in good time."

"YEAH!" the younger kids whooped. Iggy and Fang did their weird guy handshake thing both of them had huge smiles on. Well Iggy did. Fangs was more implied.

"Hold on." I said as everyone yet out a little 'aw.' Yup that's me Maximum the ruin-er of all things fun. "We can't just jump into this, guys seriously. Mac can you give my fl-friends and I time to discuss this?"

"Of course." He said and slowly left the room. Five pairs of eyes trained on mine, silently begging.

"So you guys" I began wearily.

"Please Max." Angels angelic voice (no pun intended) quivered. I did NOT have any intention to look into her eyes or any where near her or nudge. So I found myself looking at Fang instead.

I really wanted to come here, Fang knew that, but can we really trust these people? I don't want my flock to get hurt. Fang got up and motioned for me to scoot over. Scoot over? I gave him a look. This guy was crazy, this arm chair was only made for one person. Fang shot me a pained look back and pushed me aside squishing down next to me. Immediately I relaxed and subconsciously leaned into Fang. He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"We've never belonged anywhere before Max." Great.

How could I not say yes?! I raised my hands up in surrender.

"COME BACK IN MAC." I called. As he opened the door I told him "We're in."

"Oh one more thing before you go." Dr. McAfferty said smiling gently. "We need you guys to get knew names. First and last so we can make complete new profiles. But if you like you may keep your first name with a new last one." I snorted, like we had profiles in the first place. Well actually if you call a folder with a number on it and lab results a profile, then I guess we do.

Fake names were no problem we'll just use our names that… oh wait. We told them to Mac. Smooth.

"Okay well you guys, make up any name you want." I shot Gazzy a look. "Within reason. I'll still be Max."

"Okay great. Do you have a last name ready?"

"Ryde, With a Y." Nice, now I still get my name.

"Oh yes there's just one other matter. Its always helpful if agents are actually brother and sister in real life. You all, excluding nick and Tiffany-Krystal , look fairly alike."

"Well G-Zephyr and Ariel are actually brother and sister."

"Fantastic. And you and Jeff? Are you related?" Iggy and I looked at each other.

"Uh no not that I can remember." He said.

"hm. Pity, you two would make a fine team." Strange. I always thought me and fang made the perfect team.

**You still do. don't worry.**

Your not dead yet? I ask hopefully.

**Not yet Maximum**

I waited to see if the voice was going to come back. It didn't Speaking of fang, yes, he and I were _still_ squished together on the chain against my better wishes.

"SO we have Max Ryde. Anyone else?"

"You're so creative. Changing the I to Y sheer brilliance." Fang muttered so only I could hear, slowly tracing patterns on my hand.

"I want to be Natasha. Its sounds so pretty. I'm glad too, Tiffany-Krystal was starting to get boring. Oh Natasha Butterfly! Please max it's perfect."

"Sure sweetie." Woah did I just agree to let Nudge be called _Butterfly._ Its has to be Fang and his stupid boy fumes. They're messing with my head.

"Yes I have many hidden talents. Scoot _over._"

"Sorry am I bothering you?" I jab him in the side with my elbow. Hard.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fang starts to shift 'finally he's moving!' I think. _Wrong._ In one swift movement Fang shifts and pulls me up onto his lap. "Comfortable now?"

"WOAH." I yelp leaping out of his lap. "What has gotten into you?" I hiss realizing the room has gone quiet.

Fangs eyes laugh, mirroring the confusion in everyone else's.

"Lets continue, Jeff and Nick. You guys are left." Mac said breaking the awkwardness. I quickly sad down fuming next to angel getting weird looks from the rest of the flock. Good. none of them had seen what happened. Total got up and crawled into my lap.

"Nick Corsi." Fang answered automatically with not much intrest. Ugh nick. That name was so boring. Fang suited him so much better. Too bad that's just a _little _weird for humans to get their head around.

"Brilliant; and you Jeff." Mac answered writing all of this down.

"Iggy Pyro." Gazzy let out a whoop and hi fived Iggy. I rolled my eyes and looked at Mac. He just shrugged at me.

"Okay if that's what you really want."

"It is."

"Great. Max Ryde, Nick Corsi, Iggy Pyro, Natasha Butterfly, Angelica and Tyler Hawkens; congratulations, you 6 are cherubs brand new agents."


	8. Lunch Time

**Yay for Chinese New Year! Early Gong Xi Fa Cai to everyone. Now I finally have time to update. Sorry Evil Angel of DOOM for the grammar and stuff. That's not really my strong point :P but I try. Thanks so much to the reviewers. You make me smile :D Lots of love to ya'll.**

Finally. FOOD. I don't know if it's Nudge's influence or I'm just as hungry as a mutant bird kid. Oh wait, I am one. That never ceases to amuse me. Not.

We slid into the dining hall and breathed in the aroma of food cooked for us that isn't McDonalds.

We trooped along, suited out in the cargos and combat boots plus a blue cherub shirt someone handed us. Not much different from what we always wear, so I guess a uniform isn't all that bad. The kids were bursting with pride and Iggy and Fang kept whispering and smiling. I guess that means all this was a good idea.

…

Oh man what have I gotten us into?

We _loaded_ our plates to the utmost extent of that word and looked around for where to sit.

"Max where do we sit?" The Gasman questioned crinkling his nose. "This is like school at Anne's again."

"Let's hope not."

"Max!" A familiar voice called out. I looked up and saw Kerry sitting with a Jamaican looking girl and a bunch of guys. I recognized one of them as the guy we fought in the dojo. "Sit here with us."

"Hey Bruce!" Nudge smiled placing her plates next to his and bouncing into her seat. I guess we're sitting here.

"I hope you're not still sore from before; I really didn't want to hurt you but I wanted to get in so bad! Being a Cherub is so cool! I hope your ego isn't bruised, but you were actually a really good fighter. You know not as good as one of us because you know we are like OWWWWWW!" Iggy had taken his respective seat next to Nudge and had pinched her skin as a little warning of what would come if she didn't shut up.

I plunked my tray down between Kerry and Angel, with Fang across from us. Total was in the medical unit to make sure he wasn't caring any diseases, and Mac was there to supervise just incase they found some interesting test results. Or if he couldn't keep his mouth shut. That was a more likely situation.

Kerry went around and introduced us to her friends; her eyes kept flickering towards Fang. I had to grip and table and keep eating and not to do or say something stupid. Hard I know.

The guy across from Iggy was Kyle, then there was Bruce, the girl next to him was Gabrielle, the two white blond twins were Callum and Connor, and next to Callum was Mo. Shakeel they said was on a mission. I then introduced us as brief as possible. I noticed Kyle gaping at Iggy and somehow he noticed too.

"I know I'm gorgeous but why are you staring at me?" that sent a laugh around the table. Must be some inside joke.

"H-How erm… but you're?" Kyle spluttered.

"Yeah I'm blind? Nice of you to pick up on that."

"Your one of the best fighters I've come across!" Bruce burst out.

"Your point?" There was silence. "Yeah didn't think so. Glad we got that settled. I have skills you'll never imagine so just deal." Go Iggy! I love it when my flock stands up for themselves. Makes me real proud to be their family.

"Don't forget the fit, gorgeous, strong man you see before you." I looked up to see a tanned blond sit down next to Kerry and kiss her on the cheek, his blue eyes on me. Very nice blue eyes. So blue.

I swallowed and looked down. Waitttt. Kerry had a boyfriend and she was still all over Fang? Oo controversy.

"Oh right I forgot, this git is James." Kerry said a little breathy. I bet only we picked up on it. No matter what this girl had for Fang she was smitten with this 'James'. I wonder what his story is, he seems a little too cocky for my taste. But I suppose Fang is cocky too. But he's not my taste either in case you were wondering. Oh god, was I really getting into all this high school-esque drama? Man I really need to get back on the run.

"Kerry you really have poor taste in blokes." Connor snorted.

"Oh cheers, you're a real mate." James said sarcastically. "And you guys are?"

"Max, F-Nick" yes Iggy still laughs every time I do that. And that's quite a lot. "Iggy, Tyler, Natalie and Angelica." I say pointing to each of us.

"Natalie you should meet my little sister Lauren. She's about your age." Nudge opened her mouth to speak but James kept going and talked right over her! A remarkable first

"Hey you were the people who beat our champ Bruce right? Sweet, Bet you couldn't take me." Fang looked up and met my eyes, he snorted and had a small smile on his face.

"What you think I can't spar with you? I'm nearly 2nd dan black belt mate." James scoffed.

"Fine name a time." Whoa was fang actually going to spar with this guy? This should be amusing. I questioned Fang with a glance and he just shrugged his shoulders, 'Might as well set up a name for us'. Bruce and Kerry were making throat cutting signals in plain sight but James chose to ignore them.

"My camera and I are so going to be there." Kyle said. "Classes start in 20 minutes so there's no time now but what about after class?"

"Nah there is level 2 combat training in the dojo then. I have to teach and I'm not missing this. Trust me, you'll need the mats. James you stand no chance" Bruce said.

"Cheers mate, I'm glad you all believe me."

"James you're the weakest one here. I bet a blind man could make you submit." Gabrielle said giggling. The table burst into laughter except for the flock. We all looked tentatively at Iggy but he just kept on eating his food and calmly said.

"You have a problem with blind people?"

"No course not." Gabrielle said quickly realized what she said just as James cut in.

"Well it's not like they can _do_ anything."

That. Guy. Is. Dead.

I leapt to my feet, ready to reduce him to the soggy pulp that he is and Iggy stood up too. Only he turned and walked out of the room.

"YOU BLOODY SOD! YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE DECENT BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Kerry was having it out on James while I gave him my best death glare and went after Iggy.

I found Ig not to far away sitting up in a tree hidden from view. I quickly scaled it and sat down in a little crook right next to him.

We sat like that for a while. I wanted him to speak first. I have no idea what he's feeling right now.

"Would it be pointless if I told you to get lost?"

"Yup."

We fell back into silence. Then Iggy spoke up, so softly I wasn't sure if I heard him.

"It doesn't matter." I leant into him to show I was listening.

"It doesn't matter if I'm better than them. If I'm stronger, smarter, or a better chef. I'm still blind."

"Iggy,"

"Max, don't even try to tell me that it's not true. All they see is the fact that I can't. The world is doing just fine without me. Sometime I wish the whitecoats left me to die, or better yet, never created me at all." His bitter voice cracked and I slid over and wrapped my arms around him. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy,

"No don't say that. The world ISNT doing fine without you. Remember the by-half plan? Ig you saved the world!"

"No, YOU saved the world. I was watching –no listening, to Fang and Gazzy fight fly boys. I'm going to go away. I've always wanted to go back to Colorado, see if our house is still there. Maybe I'll come back one day. You guys don't need me." Does Iggy actually think about this? Has he made plans? I squeezed him harder.

"Iggy I never knew. You really don't realize how much you mean to us do you?" I was shouting now, but still kept my voice down, "We _love_ you. I can count on one hand how many people I truly love and would give myself freely to the whitecoats to do whatever they please and one of them is you." He looked at me, right between my eyes and I gulped back tears. "Remember that time you left to be with your family?" he nodded weakly. "I-I, It hurt so _much,_ for all of us. We couldn't stand it. Sure getting knocked unconscious by erasers hurts for a while but that hurt a lot more." Iggy sighed and finally leaned into my embrace and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you guys. I really do." He whispered.

"Don't leave us Iggy."

"I won't." and I knew he wouldn't. For now at least.


	9. A room with a View

**Whoo hoo! Longest chapter yet! Thanks to Evil Angel of Doom the ONLY person that reviewed my last chapter… ******

**In the next chapter will be the sparring between James and Fnick. Any ideas of what you want to happen, TELL ME :D **

**much love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the flock OR any of Robert Muchamore's Cherubs (gasp you don't say…)**

We jumped down from the tree and quite literally landed on Fang, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy sitting at the base of the tree.

"Oh smart spot guys." Iggy murmured lifting his legs off Gazzy.

"IGGY! We were so scared you ran away! Are you okay? I would be so sad if you left. Fang was yelling at James, it was pretty funny." Nudge rambled with concern as she ran and flung her arms around Iggy. Angel and Gazzy joined in the hug.

"_We _know your special Iggy." Angel said sweetly, clutching his arm.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Iggy blushed and gave in, hugging them back.

"What were you two doing in the tree though?" Nudge laughed, "I know!" She started to sing, "Max and Iggy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"NUDGE!" Iggy and I shouted looking horrified.

"Nudge that was NOT what was happening, trust me." I choked out. Oh god no. A sudden thought burst into my head without my consent. Did Fang think that we were _kissing? _Wait do I even care if he thinks were kissing. No of course not. Makes no difference to me.

But he had to know that I wouldn't do something like that.

_What? Kiss Iggy even though you're in love with Fang?_

_Angel…_ I growled _Get. Out. Of. My. Head._

_Sorry Max._

I glanced over at Fang and he smirked

"You _were_ sitting in a tree."

"Thanks for your support." I rolled my eyes. He looked like he was going to say something but Iggy motioned for him to go over to him. The guys had their little guy talk about whatever guys talk about. He was probably telling Fang about what really happened in the tree. They did their hand shake and gave each other a 'guy hug'.

Because even though they are closer than brothers and have spent their whole life looking out for each other, they're just too dang cool to hug.

"Come on guys." I rallied the troops. "Let's go check out our rooms. Mac gave me the numbers."

We went to Gazzy and Angel's room first. They're sharing one and Total hopefully should be waiting there for them.

As we opened the door Total saw us and leaped up into Fangs arms and started licking his face. I had to laugh, he looked disgusted beyond belief. Angel must have been reading his mind because she giggled and went and quickly took Total from him.

The room was something else. Completely furnished with everything we've never had. Gazzy and Angel were _ecstatic_. Jumping on the bed and running around the room.

"Sweet!" Gazzy yelled out the window "I can see the lake from my window! So at night I can fly out and do cannon balls from the air because no one will be able to see me."

"No Gazzy, you will NOT fly out the window and canon ball from the air. I will come down here and lock you in, don't think I won't."

"Aw come on Max, you're not the boss of me anymore."

I stumbled a little after that comment; because he was right. They didn't need me anymore. And that hurt. Maybe this wasn't the best idea... I'm not ready to let my flock go. I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders. I looked down and saw a familiar olive colored hand resting on my shoulder.

"Hey Max, don't think like that. The still need you. We all still need you more then anything." He spoke softly.

"I hope…" I whispered and leant into him only for a minute, inhaling his smoky Fang smell. Then I regained my brain and slid out of his grip. He looked me dead in the eyes and everything else left me. It was just Fang and me. Nothing else mattered.

"I know."

Nudge kept tugging on my sleeve, moaning about wanting to see her room, so we walked on down to the main building and took the elevator to floor 6, where we four older kids' rooms were. I had made Mac give us ones next to each other because I told him nothing good would ever come with separating us. So Nudge and I had rooms next to each other, Fang had the one across from me and Iggy, across from Nudge.

Lets just say these rooms were _amazing. _I had never seen anything like it, even at Anne's. There was a TV and a stereo and a computer even! Nudge kept running back and forth between each room whooping and shouting miscellaneous comments.

I walked slowly over to the desk and lifted up a schedule for my classes. A note from Mac fell out too.

Max,

I'm hoping you are adjusting well and find this room to your liking. I've refrained from giving any of you classes today. I thought it might be better considering your 'special circumstances'.

Best wishes,

Dr. Terrence McAfferty

I snorted, 'Special circumstances'? Who were they kidding? Did they think we were traumatized or something from our wings? As if. One thing for sure, I didn't want Mac giving us any special treatment whatsoever.

"Max?" Fang knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said subconsciously smoothing down my hair. Ugh what was I doing? Fang walked in followed by the rest of the Flock.

"So what do we do now?" Angel asked as I pulled her up onto my lap.

"I dunno, wait until tonight I guess."

"What's tonight?" Iggy questioned, fiddling with the TV. I wonder how long it will take anyone to realize that it might be best for the safety of the kids to not let Iggy have electronics in his room.

"How can you forget?" Gazzy said leaping up onto the bed "Fang and James, one on one in the ring, battling it out for the Ultimate Prize. One will triumph and one will take … THE WALK OF SHAME" Gazzy broadcasted taking on a perfect TV announcer voice. Nudge decided to play along

"Oh do tell us Mr. TV announcer person! What is the Ultimate Prize?"

"Only the coveted heart of the strong, the brave, the beautiful… Maximum Ride!"

"Ga-zzy!" I whined, burying my head in my hands to cover my red cheeks, while the others laughed their heads off. Except for Fang. He was _bright_ red. Slowly Fang turned his head towards the Gasman, fire in his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"KIDDING! Jjj… joke, JOKE it was a joke. Kidding… I didn't mean it… HELLLLLLP ME!" Gazzy wailed and flung himself into the bathroom and locked the door. Fang was just one step too late and ended up pounding on the door.

"Open up Gazzy." He taunted.

"Aw lay off him Fang, no one could ever possibly own Max despite how much you may want to." Nudge giggled.

"ARGH!" Fang cried out, which shocked us _way _more then him stalking out and slamming the door to his room across the hall. I gave Nudge a look and she let out a very small oops. I sighed and walked over to the window. There was a pick up game of soccer going on down below, two actually, one with younger kids and one with older. I relayed this info to the flock.

"Oh yeah! Let's go play soccer! I've never played _real_ soccer before Max, only with you guys. And I don't think that counts, but do you think it will matter? They look really good. Oh but I so want to go play, will you guys come too?" she paused and looked at us with big eyes. Not quite bambi eyes but it was close.

"Come on, Max I wont hurt to meet a few people." Iggy said seeing my hesitation.

"Naw, I'll just stay up here…" Angel and Gazzy grabbed each of my arms and yanked me up with surprising force, even with their genetically altered strength taken into account.

Nudge whooped and we all trudged down to the fields. Iggy knocked on Fangs door as we passed and told him where we were going. I felt really bad for not including Fang but if he wanted to be Miss Priss then that's his decision not mine.

Fangs POV (ooo I swore not to do this but I'm changing my mind)

Who do they think they are?! Everyone is always going on about me loving Max! Where on earth are they getting this idea? Definitely not from me. I don't love her! Well I do. But only as a sister, I love Nudge and Angel too, just as much as Max. Sure I kissed her. I didn't want to loose her. Yeah that's it. It was a friendly kiss. …

Oh crap. Course it wasn't.

I slammed the door and then realized what a looser I look like. God, slamming the door? How immature. It's just that Max… I shook my head. Can't think about her. It does my head it.

I walked over to the stereo and blasted music, trying to drown out everything.

"Fang, were going down to play soccer! Meet us out here when your PMS dies down!"

I think my death glare was wasted on a blind person and a door. I heard Max slap Iggy and laugh. They were awfully close these days. My head swarmed with thoughts I couldn't interpret, billowing around, squeezing in. Without warning I picked up a spare boot and chucked it at the bathroom door which banged open slamming into the wall behind it.

I think I may need another door handle.

The desk chair was at a perfect level for looking out the window. I saw the flock run out and join games. Gazzy, Nudge and Angel walked, or in Nudges case skipped, over and was quickly accepted into the game. But my real attention was on Iggy and Max.

They were talking to two guys and a girl apparently asking to join in. After a while, in which they probably considered Iggy's blindness. I could see his fist clench behind his back like it always does when people degrade him because of it.

They both joined separate teams, Max as striker and Ig on defense.

They resumed play and Max's team had the ball and a girl was hurtling down the field. She really knew how to play, it looked like she was about to line up to score when out of no where Iggy flew over and slide tackled the ball clean through her legs. I had to grin at her face when she realized who it was that had tackled her. Imagine that, loosing the ball to a guy who couldn't see you. These people were going to have a whole new perspective on life once Iggy gets done with them.

My gaze swept the fields and I did a double take. As much as I loved watching Max's golden braid bounce around – WHOA. Stop Fang. I took a deep breath and shook Max out of my head.

But despite that, Gazzy was the real star. Who knew?

He was amazing. Completely humbling for any of those Brits who fancied themselves as 'footballers'. The new American guy was utterly blowing them away. He dodged and weaved with the ball completely in his control and slammed the ball into the back of the net with such force it ripped a hole and flew across the lawn. I could see his smile all the way from up here.

I loved it when any of my – erm, well Max's flock, were really happy. I know I never show it, but that doesn't mean the feelings aren't there.

Funny thing, how more and more I'm thinking of the flock not as Max's, but both of ours. I quite like the idea of being a dad. Not that I would ever tell Max. She'd probably laugh in my face, with that rare but beautiful laugh that made her face glow. Max… I got lost in my thoughts about how much she has grown up and how much she means to all of us. To me. She's –

The pounding on my interrupted my thoughts. Iggy and Gazzy flew in. Metaphorically speaking. Not that they couldn't if they'd wanted too.

Gazzy started talking at a speed that could rival Nudges "DID YOU SEE ME? I was so good Fang, no I was GREAT. It was so cool, everyone was cheering for me, well Tyler, but that's me. I was running and it was just me and the goalie, not that he was a problem and I totally owned everyone! They were all asking how long I have been playing for and when I told them it was my first time no one believed me!" He inhaled deep, and then catching my look, sheepishly smiled and sat down next to me. Ever since splitting up with the girls we've been closer, brother wise. I don't feel as awkward doing things such as putting my arm around him like I am now.

"Yeah Gazzers I saw you. Really amazing, you're such a star." I said using Max's pet name for him. He beamed at me.

"Hey Gasman you better go run back to the Junior Block and shower. Stay there until we get you later okay? Max is going to murder you if she finds you here." Gazzy let out an

'aww' but left and shut the door.

"Not that she'd have a reason to come in here, would she Fang?" he teased. "Unless there's something you're not telling me?" I rolled my eyes and hurled a pillow at him that landed with a thwack. Iggy just smiled his famous Iggy smile and announced he was going to take a shower in my room. I opened my mouth,

"And before you tell me to shove off and take one in my own room, all I'm going to say is that I don't have a shower head anymore."

I shook my head. We've been in our rooms for what? 2-3 hours? I bet he has already gone and disassembled everything in his room. The whitecoats clearly left out the common sense gene in Iggy when it came to fiddling with things.

He stuck his head around the door.

"You broke your door handle." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah Ig, I know."


	10. Enter Lauren

**I'm alive! Shocking I know. So I've been MIA for a while now and I apologize to all my readers. (hehe that's fun to say) and I actually have a plot now! This is kind of a short filler chapter until things actually start happening**. **Well here it is.**

"Kerry will you _please_ shut up?" I rubbed my temples moaning and flopping onto my bed. She had been prattling on about how cruel and insensitive James had been towards Iggy and what a retard he was.

"Fine I'll leave then." Kerry's petit and muscular body swiveled around and she stalked out the door.

"Aw Kerry don't be like that!" I cried out running into the hallway. Kerry snapped around, her eyes blazing.

"James I don't know why I even put up with you." she said icily "Besides its plain obvious you fancy that new girl. I can't stand it. It's OVER." She spat out. I literally felt my heart drop. Why is it always _me_? Yeah that new girl was hot but Kerry was my girl. I ran over and spun her around capturing her lips with his.

"Ker, you know I love you." I whispered and proceeded to snog her. Kerry lips tasted so sweet and warm against mine. I hope she's not going to pull away and slap me across the face. I backed Kerry up into the wall and she slowly lifted her leg up mine and wrapped it around my waist. Oh yeah. Why do I ever even _think_ of another girl? She entwined her fingers in my hair and I let out a little moan. She smirked and teasingly pulled away.

"You're too easy."

"Aw that's not fair! Hey where do you think your going?" She paused in front of my door.

"Movie?" That was code for 'put a movie on and snog our brains out'.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

**Nudge POV**

There was nothing better than a hot shower. NOTHING. I mean kicking an erasers head off or finally taming my hair, even for a little while, is pretty amazing but a hot shower just over rules everything. Oo! A cd player! It had an iPod jack too but I don't have one of those, sadly. I wonder if there are any cds?

Opening a draw under the CD player there was a rack of CDs.

"Yessss." I hissed pulling out the first CD I saw and popping it in. A song came on that seemed vaguely familiar… OH it was on the radio! I love this song. Not that I new the title but I started singing along and dancing around my room drying off and pulling on my clothes.

"Boots with the furrr

The whole club was lookin' at her"

"_She hit the flo_

_Next thing you know, shawty got low"_

Whaaaa? That wasn't my voice? I spun around and leapt into a crouch. A blond haired girl about my age was standing there in her black Cherub shirt. Oh, not an eraser then.

"I love this song too." She grinned. "I'm Lauren."

"Hi, I'm Natasha. I like it too! I just came here. Cept I don't know what it's called I just heard it on the radio. I like your shirt, its black, that's so cool. You must be realllly skilled. I have a pretty good memory so that's how I can sing along if you were wondering. I love singing along to songs. It's so much fun don't you think?" I could practically feel Iggy's warm hand slapping me across the mouth. Lauren grinned at me.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve I think. I mean I know! Twelve yeah I'm Twelve."

"Sweet, I'm twelve too. You look a lot older."

"Yeah I get that a lot. You should see my older brothers and sister. They look ages older than they really are. Well their not actually my real brothers and sisters. They just act like it. We grew up together." In a cage… being prodded with needles… then with a traitor…

then on the run… My eyes started to prickle.

"Hey its okay." Lauren said hugging me. "We all had hard time before we came here, don't worry it'll get better." No, I think I win in the category of 'worst past'. Hehe. Winning makes me smile.

"Do you have a brother?" I asked

"Unfortunately," she rolled her eyes. "His name is James. I was actually on my way to see him when I decided to stop in."

"Oh! We met him before. With his girlfriend Kerry right? Wait is he on this floor too? Are you?"

"No I live on the floor above but James, Kerry, Bruce, Kyle and Gabrielle all live on this floor, those jammy gits."

"Jammy git, that's such a funny saying. I love British accents! They amuse me to no end." I laughed.

"Glad I'm to your fancy, I really have to see James now, care to join us?

"Yeah sure."

Maybe, just maybe Lauren and I could be best friends. I want to have friends more than _anything._

We got to James's door and Lauren threw it open imidiatly clasping her hand over her eyes.

"Not _again_" Lauren whined. I peeked my head around the door and saw the reason for Laurens outbreak. Kerry was straddling James lap and was, as Max and Fang would say 'stuck to him like glue' (yes Iggy's hearing is that good. We know things) his hands were up her top and it seemed like they would suffocate on each other. I whispered to Lauren

"So is this like a regular thing?"

"Only when they're not screaming and yelling at each other. Most likely they were right before this sudden song fest." I giggled and they finally came up for air.

"Lauren bugger off!" James cried out. Kerry sheepishly crawled off his lap.

"Hi Lauren, hi Natasha."

"Are you guys done yet?" Lauren still had her hand over her eyes, most likely to tease her brother.

"Yes were done. What's this in aid of little sis."

"Kyle wanted me to come get you and tell you not to chicken out and come to the dojo at four. He said you were going to spar with this guy Nick. I always fancy you getting put in your place so I'll be there." James groaned and pulled himself off the bed.

"I guess we better get going then. Wouldn't want to disappoint my fans."

I looked right into his face.

"It's good you have lots of extra ego to spare"

"Come again?"

I shook my head. This James was going to get pulverized. I'm loving it. Ha-ha that's the McDonalds saying.

"Apparently you've never seen Nick fight." Turning Lauren and I walked out. She linked arms with me and we walked down the hall. Finally I had a non hybrid friend. I like this place!

**Okay kinda stupid but hey I posted :D**

**Review maybe? They make me smile :D **


End file.
